Saat Ciel Menghilang
by Uki the Great
Summary: Ciel yang sedang dihukum ayahnya tiba-tiba menghilang! Tentu saja seisi Manor House heboh, apalagi muncul sepucuk surat yang memberitahu bahwa Ciel dibawa oleh seseorang yang berbahaya! Wajah lain sang ayah yang tak pernah dilihat Ciel pun terkuak... OC s /DLDR! RnR donk!


**Disclaimer:** hak cipta Kuroshitsuji ada di tangan Yana Toboso. Yang lain, cuma minjem.

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, Aneh bin Abal, LEBAYNISME, typhos, pendek, n kalo dirasa kurang humor maaf ya… Ups ada OC(s)nya! DLDR ok?

**Rate:** T

**Saat Ciel Menghilang**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…**.**

Manor House.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tampaknya akan sulit untuk diperbaiki."

"Tanaka, jangan bukakan kamarnya sampai sore nanti."

"Tuan?"

"Ia harus dihukum supaya mengerti."

"Yes, My Lord."

…**.**

Ini adalah London, ibukota priangan –ups– kerajaan Inggris Raya yang memiliki daerah jajahan yang tersebar di beberapa benua. Era keemasan pemerintahan Ratu Victoria. Negara monarki konstitusional yang terdepan dalam industri dan perdagangan. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui negara ini. Orang-orang menyebut bahwa 'Matahari tidak akan pernah tenggelam di Inggris Raya'.

Kala itu, seorang muda duduk di warung kopi dekat pelabuhan. Dari pakaiannya terlihat bahwa sepertinya ia adalah warga biasa. Jas abu-abu kusam, celana yang sudah terlihat lama dengan noda lumpur, kemeja yang entah warnanya putih tua atau cokelat keputihan dan sebuah topi warna cokelat yang diletakkan di atas meja. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun dengan warna mata hijau keabu-abuan, rambut cokelat gelap kemerahan dan tinggi di atas 5,6 kaki.

Ia tampak asyik menikmati secangkir kopi yang tak begitu lezat dan sebuah pai _blueberry_ yang rasanya lumayan. Di dekat kakinya ada beberapa kotak, sebuah koper dan dua tanaman dalam pot yang masing-masing berdaun lancip berwarna hijau tua pekat dengan batang cokelat abu-abu dan berdaun sejajar warna hijau muda dengan bunga ungu beracun. Suasana warung kopi itu ramai dengan alunan akordion seorang buruh kapal dan gesekan biola seorang kuli angkut. Seorang wanita tuna susila berbaju seronok tampak merayu seorang mandor yang sedang istirahat di sana. Tampak kumpulan-kumpulan buruh pelabuhan, kuli angkut, dan calo sedang minum-minum dan berjudi. Beberapa kuli angkut bahkan sudah mabuk berat meski waktu masih menunjukkan siang hari. Dan pelayan yang tidak ramah sibuk membereskan meja yang sudah ditinggal oleh tamu sebelumnya. Suara musik berpadu dengan gelak tawa, suara barang pecah, rentetan bahasa kotor dan sumpah serapah.

Seorang pria berpakaian bagus tergopoh-gopoh memasuki warung kopi itu. Namanya adalah Peter McFly, seorang pelayan keluarga bangsawan.

"Maaf saya terlambat! Ternyata Tuan ada di sini!" McFly menghampiri meja pemuda itu.

"Hmm.." jawab pemuda itu sambil meminum kopinya.

"Saya mencari anda di ruang tunggu penumpang kelas satu, tapi saya tidak menemukan Tuan! Jika Tuan memang lapar, sebaiknya Tuan pergi ke restauran yang lebih baik! Tempat ini bisa menodai status anda!"

"Hmm... Suasana seperti ini tidak ada di restauran-restauran yang kau maksud. Lagipula di sini orang-orang bebas berbicara dan mengumpat serta menyumpahi perdana menteri yang baru saja menaikkan tarif pajak."

"Tuan!"

"Jangan terlalu kaku, santailah. Tolong bayar makananku, aku tidak membawa uang kecil saat ini."

McFly segera membayar dan menyewa dua orang kuli angkut untuk membawa barang-barang si pemuda. Sebuah kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda telah menanti mereka. Si pemuda naik lebih dahulu, setelah itu McFly menaiki kereta itu setelah membayar jasa kuli angkut. Kereta yang tampak mahal itu melaju menuju West End.

Pemuda ini adalah anak bungsu keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive, Ernest. Lengkapnya Ernest Severus Phantomhive, yang bulan depan akan resmi diangkat menjadi profesor di bidang kedokteran di usianya yang baru 18 tahun. Anggota keluarga Phantomhive yang paling bebas, jenius dan tidak suka terikat serta suka menyeleneh, lihat saja pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ia baru pulang dari Jerman dengan menggunakan kapal yang berangkat dari Perancis.

Kereta berhenti di depan sebuah _town house. _McFly turun dan membuka pintu rumah. Kusir dan seorang pelayan menurunkan barang bawaan dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.

"Saya sudah menyuruh _maid_ untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk anda. Silahkan tuan bersantai. Apa tuan ingin minum teh?"

"Ya. Tolong siapkan untuk dua orang."

"Eh?"

"Ada tamu di bagasi kereta. Sebaiknya kau segera mengeluarkannya."

"A-apa?" McFly segera mengecek bagasi kereta. Di sana dia menemukan seorang anak berusia di bawah 10 tahun, berambut cokelat gelap.

"AAHH! TUAN MUDA CIEL?" jerit McFly kaget.

"Ah?"

"Lho?"

"EEEEEHH?"

…**.**

Manor House.

"Tuan! Tuan Muda Ciel tidak ada di kamarnya!" lapor seorang _maid._

"Ciel tidak ada?" tanya Vincent Phantomhive memastikan.

"Benar Tuan. Sewaktu saya mengantarkan makan siang, Tuan Muda Ciel sudah tidak ada, jendela kamarnya terbuka."

"Cepat cari sebelum Rachel pu-"

"Sayang? Ada apa dengan Ciel? Ciel kemana?" Rachel yang baru pulang dari arisa- ehem, pertemuan ibu-ibu di daerah itu tanpa sengaja mendengar suaminya bicara.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, Ciel tidak akan lari jauh-jauh. Tanaka, segera periksa semua halaman dan rumah kaca."

"Yes, My Lord."

…**.**

Kembali ke _town house _di London. Ernest, yang sudah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian yang memang mencerminkan status bangsawannya, saat ini sedang menikmati minum teh dan camilan manis bersama keponakannya. Ciel, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu tampak takut-takut melihat Ernest, matanya sembab karena habis menangis. McFly masih setia berada di sana dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas.

"Jadi..." Ernest mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"Kamu yang sedang bosan karena Lizzy dan Bibi Ann tidak jadi datang untuk bermain, mengajak main ayahmu yang sedang terlalu sibuk meski berada di rumah karena ibumu pergi bersama para nyonya yang kurang kerjaan? Lalu ayahmu menolak bermain dan kamu disuruh belajar? Lalu karena bosan belajar kamu mulai menggambar di buku sketsa dan kehabisan kertas? Karena kehabisan kertas, kamu mencoret-coret dinding?"

Ciel mengangguk lemah.

"Karena ruang dindingnya kurang, kamu mencoret-coret berbagai furnitur, gorden, taplak meja, lantai dan lukisan yang baru saja tiba dan belum dibingkai dengan krayon dan cat minyak yang kamu temukan di ruang belajar? Lalu ayahmu marah-marah karena lukisan itu hadiah yang dikirimkan oleh Ratu Victoria sebagai imbalan atas usaha ayahmu yang kau tidak begitu paham urusan apa, begitu?"

Ciel mengangguk lagi.

"Kemudian ayahmu mengurungmu di kamar dan mengancam akan membawamu ke rumah Bibi Francess? Lalu kamu mulai ketakutan di kamar dan memutuskan untuk memanjat jendela dan kabur untuk bermain? Karena melihat si McFly, kamu takut ketahuan lalu bersembunyi di bagasi kereta? Lalu kamu malah tertidur di sana dan terbawa kemari?"

Ciel mengangguk cepat.

"Kemudian sekarang kamu takut padaku karena tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya?"

"I-iya..."

"Fiuh... Wajar sih, waktu aku meninggalkan Inggris dulu, kamu masih sangat kecil. Hei Ciel, aku ini pamanmu lho!"

"... Pa-pamanku?"

"Kamu ingat ada lukisan di koridor sebelum ruang baca yang ada di sayap kanan rumah? Yang dekat dengan tangga yang ada guci dari Cina, yang di sebelah lukisan itu ada lukisan ayahmu, di bagian atasnya ada lukisan kakekmu dan di sebelah kirinya ada lukisan pedesaan. Yang di depannya ada jambangan dari kayu berbentuk rumah kincir, yang bingkai lukisannya warna cokelat tua berukiran sederhana, yang gambarnya ada orang yang sedang duduk sambil membaca dan dipangkuannya ada seekor kucing imut. Orangnya masih muda tapi sangat tampan. Kamu tahu?"

"Y-ya."

"Kamu ingat lagi ada foto orang yang sama yang sedang memangku bayi yang masih dibedong, yang di sebelahnya ada teropong dan tiruan bola bumi?"

"Iya."

"Itu aku. Bayi itu kamu."

"..." Ciel masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang paman yang masih sangat muda.

"Sini, sini," panggil Ernest. Ciel mendekat kemudian dipeluknya gemas.

"Aduh sekarang kamu sudah besar ya, Ciel..." Ernest mengacak-acak rambut Ciel. "Kamu ga ingat ya? Sedihnya..." Wajarlah, sewaktu Ernest memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jerman, Ciel masih berumur kurang dari 3 tahun.

…**.**

Manor House.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks... Ciel sekarang ada di mana? Hiks... hiks... seharusnya aku tidak ikut dengan para nyonya tadi...Seharusnya aku... hiks... hiks... Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Ciel bagaimana? Hiks... hiks... hiks... Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Ciel, aku... aku.. HUWAAA~AAAA..."

"Tenanglah Rachel sayang, mungkin Ciel bermain ke rumah Viscount Mildrake atau ke rumah Baron Downeyy. Akan kuminta bantuan Scotland Yard. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Ciel," Vincent mencoba menenangkan isterinya.

…**.**

Paman dan keponakan yang lama tidak bertemu itu mulai akrab. Ciel ikut membantu pamannya membongkar beberapa kotak yang dibawa pamannya.

"Wah, Ciel pintar membongkar simpul ya?"

"Ehehehe..." Ciel malu-malu mendengar pujian pamannya.

"Tuan Ernest, kereta telah siap. Kita bisa segera berangkat-"

"Wooow..." gumam Ciel sambil memperhatikan gambar di sebuah buku.

"Ciel, apa kamu tertarik dengan ilmu pengetahuan?" Ernest tersenyum, tapi bagi McFly senyum itu adalah senyum iblis.

…**.**

Manor House.

"Hiks... hiks... Ciel... kamu ada di mana nak? Hiks... hiks..." Rachel masih menangis.

"Tuan!"

"McFly? Bukannya kau kusuruh untuk menjemput Ernest di London?"

"Tuan! Tuan Muda Ciel ada bersama Tuan Ernest-"

"Ciel ada di London?" tanya Rachel.

"Tadinya seperti itu, Nyonya! Tapi Tuan Ernest membawa Tuan Muda Ciel entah kemana. Lalu beliau meminta saya untuk menyampaikan pesan ini." McFly menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Vincent.

* * *

><p><em>Kakak dan kakak ipar,<em>

_Anak kalian ada bersamaku. Enaknya diapain ya?_

_Ernest_

_PS: demi ilmu pengetahuan, ga apa-apa kan?_

* * *

><p>BRUUUKKK!<p>

"SAYANG?"

"TUANN!"

"My Lord!" Sang bangsawan hitam, Vincent Phantomhive, sukses jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

…**.**

Di ruang bersantai, Rachel Phantomhive sibuk mengompres suaminya sambil mengipas-ngipasinya. Vincent perlahan-lahan siluman –eh siuman dari pingsannya.

"Ng..."

"Sudah sadar, Sayang?"

"Rachel? RACHEL! CIEL DALAM BAHAYA! HARUS SEGERA DISELAMATKAN!"

"Tenang dulu, Sayang. Ciel tidak dalam bahaya, dia bersama Ernest kok."

"JUSTRU ERNEST ITU BIANG BAHAYANYA! BAGAIMANA KALAU ERNEST MENGUMPANKAN CIEL PADA BERUANG ATAU MAHLUK LOCH NESS? BAGAIMANA KALAU ERNEST BERNIAT MENGETES TEORI NEWTON DENGAN MELEMPAR CIEL DARI ATAS LONDON BRIDGE? BAGAIMANA JIKA ERNEST MENGUJI COBA ALAT-ALAT LISTRIK PADA CIEL?"

"Sayang, Ernest tidak begitu kok."

"SAYANG, KAMU TIDAK TAHU KALAU ERNEST ITU SUPER SANGAT BERBAHAYA BANGET! DIA ITU MANUSIA PALING BERBAHAYA DI INGGRIS RAYA! BAGAIMANA KALAU ERNEST MENJADIKAN CIEL SEBAGAI TARUHAN BERJUDI? CIEL YANG MALANG AKAN DI JUAL KE AFRIKA SELATAN SEBAGAI BUDAK! LALU MATI KARENA KOLERA ATAU DIMAKAN SUKU KANIBAL ATAU-"

PLAAAKKK...!

"Sayang, minum dulu tehnya. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Tamparan keras Rachel berhasil membuat Vincent tenang. Vincent meneguk pelan teh darjeeling yang diseduhkan oleh Tanaka. Butler dari Jepang itu mengipas-ngipasi Vincent dengan maksud mendingingkan isi kepala majikannya. Rachel kembali mengompres dahi suaminya. Sedangkan McFly memijat kaki Vincent, supaya sang majikan merasa lebih baik.

"Sayang, kamu harus tenang. Kamu kan ayahnya Ciel. Tenang saja, Ernest tidak akan menjatuhkan Ciel dari London bridge. Ernest tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan bodoh itu," kata Rachel sambil mengusap kepala suaminya.

"Kamu benar, Sayang. Ernest tidak sekonyol itu."

"Benar kan? Lagipula saat ini Ernest tekun di bidang kedokteran. Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau Ernest itu kalau sudah tekun, tidak akan berpaling ke hal lainnya. Lagipula saat ini bukankah dia bilang sedang mendalami anatomi dan otopsi? Jadi kecil kemungkinan dia menguji coba benda-benda listrik."

'Anatomi? Otopsi?'

Mendengar kata-kata istrinya, isi kepala Vincent berputar cepat. Dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan Ciel terbujur pasrah dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat serta mulut yang disumpal dengan kain. Ada rak yang diatasnya ada berbagai alat mengerikan seperti sabit, kikir, pisau daging dan sebangsanya. Di sebelah Ciel, tampak Ernest yang berpakaian dokter bedah membawa sebuah gergaji. Ernest tertawa laknat sementara mata Ciel menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Vincent panik kembali.

"GAWAT! ERNEST AKAN MEMBELAH CIEL JADI DUA! LALU ISI PERUTNYA AKAN DIKELUARKAN! MATA CIEL AKAN DIMASUKKAN KE DALAM TOPLES KACA DAN DI LETAKKAN DI LABORATORIUM! CIEL MALANG AKAN DIMUTILASI JADI 7, BUKAN, 25 BAGIAN! SAYANG, CIEL DALAM BAHAYA!"

"Sayang, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tuan..." McFly mencoba bicara. "Tuan tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak melihat buku mengenai anatomi maupun otopsi dalam barang bawaan yang dibawa Tuan Ernest. Hanya ada buku mengenai sejarah dan Mesir," jelas McFly.

"MESIR?"

Kembali otak Vincent bekerja dengan keras. Kali ini dalam otaknya terbayang Ciel yang lagi-lagi terikat kaki dan tangannya. Ernest yang memakai topeng Anubis, membalsami tubuh Ciel dengan ramuan yang tidak jelas. Lalu Ernest mengambil sebuah alat pengait, bermaksud mengeluarkan otak Ciel dari hidungnya.

"RACHEL! CIEL AKAN DIJADIKAN MUMI HIDUP-HIDUP! ERNEST MENGOLESI CIEL DENGAN RAMUAN BALSAM! OTAKNYA AKAN DITARIK KELUAR DARI HIDUNGNYA! TIDAAAKK! KITA HARUS MENGHENTIKAN ERNEST! CIEL-"

PLAAKKK...!

Rachel kembali menampar suaminya agar tenang. Sudut bibir Vincent berdarah.

"Sayang! Kamu harus tenang! Ingat, Ernest itu ilmuwan! Dia mendapat lisensi sebagai apoteker! Oleh karena itu tidak ada ramuan balsam-"

Vincent tidak mendengar kata-kata istrinya. Kata 'apoteker' tergiang-ngiang di telinganya, lalu kata tersebut diproses oleh otaknya. Kembali Vincent mendapat gambaran seram. Ia melihat Ciel sedang dicekoki dan disuntik dengan berbagai obat tidak jelas oleh Ernest. Kemudian mata Ciel berubah menjadi merah, tubuhnya berubah menjadi tinggi besar berwarna hijau. Ernest kembali tertawa laknat. Sedangkan Ciel menghancurkan blokade para prajurit dan mengacak-acak London bersama-sama dengan seekor kingkong dan kadal raksasa. Korban jiwa terus berjatuhan, kemudian Inggris tenggelam ke dasar lautan.

"KITA HARUS MENGHENTIKANNYA! KITA HARUS MENGHENTIKANNYAAA! CIEL AKAN DICEKOKI ERNEST DENGAN OBAT-OBATAN DAN BERUBAH MENJADI RAKSASA HIJAU YANG PEMARAH! LALU CIEL AKAN MENGACAK-ACAK IBUKOTA BERSAMA GODZILLAAA! LALU ADA KINGKONG YANG DI ATAS MENARA KOTA LONDON! INGGRIS AKAN TENGGELAM SAYANG! INGGRIS AKAN TENGGELAAM!"

PLAAKKK...!

"SAYANG! SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK BERSIKAP TENANG KAN? KAMU INI KEPALA KELUARGA! ANJING PENJAGA RATU YANG TERPERCAYA! JANGAN BIARKAN FANTASI GILAMU KEMANA-MANA!" Rachel ikut bersuara lantang.

"TAPI SAYANG! MEMBIARKAN CIEL BERSAMA ERNEST ITU SEBUAH KESALAHAN FATAL!"

"DIAM! CIEL TIDAK AKAN APA-APA!"

"My Lord, maaf mengganggu ada telegram dari Tuan Ernest. Katanya mereka akan kembali dua minggu lagi. Mereka mengunjungi situs Stonehenge-" Kata-kata Tanaka tidak didengar oleh pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Tanaka hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang membiarkan kedua majikannya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"CIEL AKAN MENGINJAK RATA ISTANA BUCKINGHAM!"

"HENTIKAN! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"CIEL AKAN MEMBAKAR MENARA LONDON DAN MENYEBERANG KE PARIS!"

"SAYANG! ITU BERLEBIHAN!"

"LALU CIEL AKAN BERTARUNG DENGAN ULTRAMAN! KEMUDIAN BERSEKUTU DENGAN DECEPTICON!"

"JANGAN NGAWUR AH!"

"CIEL DAN DECEPTICON AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN DARTH VADER! DAN BILANG 'LUKE, I'M YOUR BROTHER'! LALU MENJADIKAN GAMERA SEBAGAI PELIHARAAN!"

"KENAPA TIDAK KING GHIDORAH SAJA SEKALIAN!"

**Selesai**

…**.**

Fic humor gaje ini selesai juga... abal banget ya? Yup ini OC yang sama kayak fic sebelumnya. Maap klo image Vincent jadi ancur kyk gini... w(_ _)w

**RnR **please...


End file.
